


Pancake Breakfasts

by pynchs



Series: Magnus and Alec's Domestic Adventures [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynchs/pseuds/pynchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of Magnus cooking breakfast for Alec and their two kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Breakfasts

Alec wakes to the absence of Magnus in their bed and the smell of pancakes cooking. It’s endearing, how over the years Magnus had become a morning person just so he could beat Alec to the chase and cook breakfast for him. And their kids. At the blossoming start of their relationship, which he thinks back to, Alec would often rise early in an apartment not yet familiar to him and cook breakfast for himself and a man not yet too familiar to him. How things change. If he could tell himself years ago, afraid and insecure of who he was, that he would have a warlock boyfriend and warlock and shadowhunter sons, and that everything had turned out fine, he wouldn’t believe it. 

Just as he began to climb out of bed, something hopped onto it, something blue and with a very cheerful laugh. “Max.” Alec laughed, pulling his son into a hug. 

Max beamed down at him, his face all smiles. He had just begun to lose baby teeth, apparently warlocks did that, Alec still lacked a bit in that department, and his grin was toothy. “Papa’s making pancakes!” He exclaimed, hopping out of bed and proceeding to tug on Alec’s arm until he was out of bed as well. 

As he walked down the hall, Alec saw Magnus’s back leaned up against the stove, his finger lazily controlling a pancake that was hovering in the air and seemed to be cooking all at the same time. This didn’t faze him, Magnus wasn’t one to cook conventionally. Rafael sat on the floor staring up at the pancake with wonder in his eyes. This happened everyday but it was still a sight to him. Both of them looked up at Alec as he walked in. Magnus smiled, waving his finger and causing the pancake to fly onto a plate that was stacked with fifteen or so other pancakes. “Good morning sunshine.” He greeted, his cat eyes sparkling. 

Alec smiled at him, sitting down at the counter. “Morning.” He replied, a no matter how many mornings they shared like this he couldn’t mask the love in his eyes. Like Rafael’s undying wonder for Magnus’s warlock powers. This was all he had ever wanted and he finally had it. Sometimes it felt like a dream. He watched as Magnus snapped his fingers and four plates of pancakes donned with syrup and butter suddenly occupied the counter. Max and Rafael jumped up on stools opposite from each other and began eating their breakfast, the both of them talking loudly over each other. Magnus slid onto a stool, reaching up and fluffing Alec’s bed head with his fingers. It was a simple gesture but it was filled with love and made him smile softly. His eyes still felt relatively heavy with sleep.

For a moment it was silent before Magnus cocked his head, “How about some music?” He asked, swishing his hand in a backwards motion and a few moments later soft classical music began playing through the house. Alec still wasn’t sure where exactly it came from when Magnus did that and at this point he thought it was too late to ask. One day he’d be dying, Magnus’s face as young and fresh as ever and maybe his last dying wish will be to know where the music came from when he swished his hand around. That wasn’t a very happy thought and Alec buried it quickly. Alec didn’t like to think about his eventual death, it always kind of angered him in an irrational way. It would probably be something boring, anyway. “What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked quizzically, one of his eyebrows raised, looking at Alec. 

“Just how much I love this.” Alec replied, shrugging his shoulders with a bashful smile. Whenever he smiled like that Magnus felt like his heart was near exploding, and that feeling had never went away. On mornings like this it was hard to imagine there were any problems in the world.

At that moment, Chairman Meow decided to make a dramatic entrance by hopping up on Max’s lap, causing the boy to giggle uncontrollably. He put down his fork and proceeded to pet the cat gently on the head, as Rafael leaned across the counter and did the same. Magnus grinned, showing all of his teeth. “I love this too.” He replied, his eyes nearly sparkling.

Sunlight wafted in through the open window, bringing in fresh summer air as well. The music had transitioned from a symphony and orchestra themed song to upbeat 50s piano music. Magnus shuffled over, Alec suddenly became aware that he was wearing pink fuzzy slippers on his feet, and wrapped his arms around Alec, leaning his head softly in the crook of his shoulder. Alec could feel the slow, rhythmic beat of a warlock’s heart against his shoulder blade, one of the steadiest things in his life. He turned his head slightly, planting a kiss on the top of Magnus’s head, a smile on his face. It was hard to believe he was dating a warlock with glittery eyeshadow and pink fuzzy slippers raising two kids together sometimes. It was hard to believe how perfect his life turned out.  _ Maybe you should start living for yourself. Follow what’s in your heart.  _ Alec remembered Magnus saying years ago in the training room at the Institute. This was what had been in his heart. All of this, every single second.

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all, how great is it that Magnus and Alec have another kid? Not completely sure how canon it is but I'm pretty sure it's legitimate. Also this series is going to be trash domestic fluff so enjoy. I also have never compiled a series on here so I'm not sure how to do it but we'll see how it goes.


End file.
